


Book of Flowers

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Book - Freeform, Books, Comfort, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, relationship, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You have a book of dried flowers that tells the story of you and Aziraphale.





	Book of Flowers

There was a book you held dear to you. It was special, probably far more special than any of the books Aziraphale had collected himself. It told the story of you and him.

The first flowers you ever received from Aziraphale was on your birthday. You had been friends for quite a time before that day. Though you tried to keep your birthday hidden, not wanting to make a big deal of it, Aziraphale somehow found out.

There was a light knocking on your door. When you opened it, Aziraphale was standing there with a bouquet of sunflowers. His smile was just as bright and cheery as the flowers themselves.

“Happy birthday, my dear!” He handed the flowers to a stunned you.

“How did you know?”

“I have my ways!” He gave you a cheeky grin and stepped into your home while you filled a vase with water and trimmed the ends of the flowers. “I was wondering if perhaps you’d like to go out for dinner to celebrate your birthday. It’d be my treat!”

“You don’t have to do that, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I want to. I’m happy I’ve gotten to know you and that you’ve become my friend. Therefore, I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t celebrate you being alive.”

\--

There was also the time where you had fallen ill for a couple of weeks. You felt absolutely miserable, even more so due to the fact that you hadn’t been able to see your best friend. However, while you were sleeping, Aziraphale had used the spare key you’ve gifted him to allow himself in your home. He called out your name while looking around the house for you. When he saw you asleep in your bed, he sighed in relief.

The blond went to go fill a vase with cold water and placed a bunch of bright yellow daffodils in it. He slowly made his way back to your bedroom and placed the flowers on your side table. His hand drifted towards your head and moved some strands of hair out of your face.

“[Y/N],” he cooed softly. You began to stir. “Wake up my dear, you need to drink some water.” With a quiet snap, a glass of water instantly appeared next to the vase of flowers with some medication. Though, you were completely ignorant of the miracle he had performed.

You groaned and sat up in bed. “Aziraphale? What are you doing here?” you croaked. There was a stinging in your vocal cords.

“I was worried about you,” Aziraphale said softly. He handed you a glass of water and two ibuprofen pills. “Take this, my dear. It’ll help you feel better.”

You quickly swallowed the pills with two gulps of water. It hurt, but you ignored the pain. You glanced over towards the flower and instantly, your day was brightened. “Did you get those for me?”

“Yes! I thought you might like them and that they might make you feel better.”

You hummed and nodded your head in agreement. “Thank you.”

\--

The next flower was a peach carnation. You wanted to thank Aziraphale for taking care of you. It took you hours in the florist’s shop to decide exactly what you wanted. It needed to be something special. Something that would brighten his day as he brightened yours so many times.

The florist was starting to get annoyed with you, but you ignored them before finally picking one. It had white lilies, the carnations, peach roses, and echeveria succulents. The succulents really added to the bouquet to make it special.

When you handed the bouquet to Aziraphale, his face exploded in color. He kept giggling to himself. No one had ever given him flowers before. He hugged you tightly before proudly displaying them in his shop.

\--

Then, there was the time where a loved one passed away. Aziraphale showed up to escort you to the funeral. He held you as you cried into his chest. One of his hands would play with your hair while the other rubbed circles on your back. He would whisper sweet words to you.

“They knew how much you loved them,” he would say. “They loved you so much. It’s okay to cry. You will get through this and you will be okay.”

After the funeral was over, he took out a handkerchief and wiped your tears. His hand lingered for a moment or two before he took it back to his side. He gave you a sad smile, one filled with sympathy.

“How about a magic trick to help cheer you up, my dear?”

You looked at him with curiosity. It was enough to ease your sobs into silence. He waved his hands around. Then, one hand reached past your ear. When he pulled back, there was a singular white rose.

“How?” you asked slightly stunned. Aziraphale was always garbage at magic, but what he just did was extraordinary.

\--

Then was the first time you realized you were utterly in love with him.

The two of you were sitting in a park. He was sitting on a bench with his straight posture, gazing out at the water where ducks were circling around. You were sitting in the grass next to him, picking the dandelions that the government workers had yet to weed. Though, you were happy that these yellow-maned flowers were there. It gave you an excuse to weave a crown. Each stem got braided into the next until you had finished the circle.

You glanced up at Aziraphale who was busy thinking about something. Slowly, you stood up while cradling the crown in your hands. In an instant, you plopped the crown on his head and staggered backward to get a good look at him. He looked up towards the crown with a slightly confused face. A bright blush spread across your cheeks at how cute he looked.

‘Oh no,’ you thought to yourself. ‘I’m in love with him.’

\--

The next page had a rainbow of tulips.

The carpet in your home had seen better days. You had paced back and forth in a spot repeatedly. There must have been a way for you to get over your feelings for him or for you to tell him. Either way, you had to preserve the friendship you had with him.

A knock on your door interrupted you. Much like when it was your birthday, Aziraphale was standing there with the flowers. Though, he looked nervous and unsure of himself.

“Aziraphale?”

“Hello, [Y/N],” he swallowed down some fear. “Mind if I come in?”

You stepped aside and shut the door behind him. He looked around your home nervously and straightened his tie. He looked at you and he felt his face growing warm. Yours mirrored his as you both just stared at each other in an uncomfortable, heavy silence.

“Right, I should tell you why I’m here,” Aziraphale started and then handed you the flowers. “For you. Though, I don’t think they could ever…” He choked on his words. “Ever…Ever match your beauty.”

“O-Oh,” you stammered and put the tulips to your face. You inhaled their scent in an attempt to hide the hot blush on your face. “Thank you.”

“Sorry if that was too forward. Crowley…Well, he told me to say that.”

“He did?”

“Yes, you see…I,” he paused. “I have fallen for you. Quite hard, I might add. I am totally and completely in love with you.”

The air in your lungs escaped you. Your heart skipped multiple beats. For a moment, your mind went blank. Then, you took one step towards him. Then, another. Finally, you lunged towards him and gripped him in a tight embrace.

“I love you, too.”

\--

There were pages of roses, lilies, and lilacs. Each held a specific memory. Some were dates, anniversaries, just because, and whatnot. There was then a very painful page. Dark crimson roses were on it. It was when Aziraphale nearly left you.

“I haven’t been honest with you, [Y/N].” Aziraphale looked frightened. He had given you the crimson roses. They were for mourning. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do this. I can’t hurt you.”

“What do you mean?” You were confused and scared. He was acting strange, has been for the past few weeks. “Aziraphale, what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Aziraphale,” you pleaded and grabbed the sleeve to his coat. You felt tears streaming down your face. “Aziraphale, please talk to me. What’s going on? Please tell me what I did. I can fix this.”

Aziraphale looked at you. It looked as though his heart was breaking. “You didn’t do anything, my dear. It’s all me, I promise you.”

“Please, just explain it,” you started to sob. “I’ll try to fix it, please. Please, I’m begging you. I love you so much.”

Aziraphale sighed and wiped a tear from your face. He leaned forward and placed a peck on your forehead. His lips lingered there. You leaned into his touch, terrified that when he pulled away, he would leave you forever.

“I’m not a human,” Aziraphale finally said.

“What?”

Aziraphale took a couple of steps backward. His hands were placed behind his back. It was almost as though if they were in front of him, he would reach out towards you and never let go. But he had to let go, that’s what he was telling himself.

“I’m an angel,” he whispered with sorrow. “I’m sorry I haven’t told you. I didn’t know how to.”

“You’re an angel?”

“Yes.”

You looked down at the flowers you were holding and then back at him. Slowly, you placed the flowers on the chair next to you and took several steps towards the angel. Your arms wrapped around him. You gripped him tightly and didn’t want to let go.

“You’re an angel. But you’re also Aziraphale. I love you, no matter what.”

Aziraphale fought with himself. He didn’t know if being with you would place a target on you because of Heaven’s vendetta against you. But he also wanted to be selfish. He knew he’d always love you, no matter of whether or not you were together. Either way, you’d become a target.

“You’re not angry?”

“I’m mad that you thought that this could break us up!” you looked up at him with a scowl. “But I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me that you’re an angel.”

“Right, you’re right. I’m sorry. I should have known you wouldn’t let this get between us,” he ran a hand along your cheek and to your chin. Cupping your head, he leaned down and pecked your lips. “I love you more than anything on this Earth or in Heaven.”

You smiled at him. “I love you, too.”

\--

The book was filled with flowers that told your story. Petals of various colors were sealed in the pages with dates and small captions of what happened. It was the most special book you’ve ever possessed. Now, you were hoping it’d be the most special book Aziraphale would ever have.

You clutched the leather binding close to your chest as you walked down the steps from Aziraphale’s flat to his bookshop. He was sipping some hot cocoa while reading over a new book he acquired. You paused for a moment to take this image in. He was always adorable wearing those glasses that you were certain he didn’t need. Did angels did need glasses? Every time he took a sip of his sweet drink, he’d get that little smile of pure bliss.

“Aziraphale,” you called and finished walking down the steps. He put his mug down and turned towards you with a warm smile.

“Hello, [Y/N],” he greeted. His eyes glanced towards the book in your arms. “What do you have there?”

"A book for you.”

The book made its way from your hands over towards his. He examined it and opened the cover. The angel was silent while looking over through the pages. A single hand went up to his mouth. He sniffed a couple of times and dabbed away a few tears. He looked over at you with a smile as tears continued to fall from his eyes. He tried to say something, but only a couple of sounds came out. He paused and with a chuckle tried to keep the tears from falling.

“It’s beautiful, [Y/N]. Thank you.” He opened his arms and brought you in for a tight embrace. He kissed the top of your head and continued to weep happy tears. “This is the most wonderful gift I’ve ever received, thank you.”


End file.
